Looking Through A Glass Onion
by EastCoastGirl92
Summary: This is a Beatles fanfic. I had no clue what to label it as so it's def. in the wrong section. The Beatles! My first Beatles fic. Rated M just to be safe. Strictly precautionary. A girl travels back in time and meets her idols.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I only own Samantha. She's an original Character.**

**This is the intro, not the actually story. Skip this if you dont want a bit of background information.**

**Ok, **so Samantha's an original character I made-up so here is a short bio for her:

**Name: **Samantha Barker

**Age:** 20 going on 21

**Looks: **She's very thin, with bright green eyes. Her hair is naturally straight, layered, and dirty blonde. She has a punk-ish/skater-girl look about her, which is going to make her stand-out a LOT in England in the 60's.

**Personality: **Samantha loves her music. It's kind of an obsession for her. She's a very layed-back girl, but she loves to joke around and have fun. She's the guitarist/lead vocals/main song writer for her band she plays left-handed like her idol Paul McCartney She's always loved the Beatles, and swears she was born in the wrong generation.

**Summary for the Story:**

Hi, I'm Samantha Barker and this is the story of how I met the best rock-band of all time, The Beatles. It all started with a little wish in the summer of 2008..


	2. Chapter 1

_"I'd like to be _

_Under the sea_

_In an Octopus' Garden_

_In the shade"_

The Ipod dock blared as I layed on my stomach atop my bed with a notebook and a pencil in front of me. This song had some of my favorite guitar parts in it, and I was hoping that it might help to inspire me. You see, I was attempting to write some lyrics, but it wasn't going too well. So, naturally, I was listening to the Beatles hoping for some inspiration. No such luck.

"Ugh. This shouldn't be this hard." I groaned to the empty room as the song changed and Paul began singing about all the lonely people and wondering where they all came from.

After plucking out a few random chords on my guitar, and many failed attempts at writing any new lyrics, I put the guitar, pencil, and notebook away. "Screw it. We can just practice some cover songs tomorrow." With that decided I went down to my open window and looked down at the street below. I glanced down at my alarm and saw that it was 2 am. Sighing, I went over to my Beatles-theme calendar and crossed out the box marked _"June 23, 2009"._ I was **not **looking forward to the next day considering I had promised the band that I'd have a new song ready for them, but I was having absolutely no luck with it and my motto was _"If it's not done by 2 am then screw it, it's not getting done at all."_

"Ugh** and** I have classes in the morning." I groaned to myself. "I really wish I didn't have to go to classes or band practice tomorrow." I sighed, looking out the window and up at the stars.

With a yawn, I fell back onto her bed and snuggled up next to my nice warm pillow. The last thing I remembered was hearing Ringo scream about the blisters on his fingers. After that I was, as the saying goes, out like a light.


	3. Chapter 2

I groaned as the alarm clock began blaring right next to my ear. With a sigh, I reached over to try and slap the off button, but my fingers couldn't seem to find the right button. Frustrated, I yanked the chord clear out of the wall. _'Stupid Alarm' _I thought to myself. I laid in the silence for a moment before a thought dawned on me..I didn't have an alarm clock..

Groggily, I opened one eye and peaked out from under the covers. "What the--" I started to mutter. I sat bolt up-right and look wildly around the room. _What the..the walls?! _"Where are my posters?!" I asked the empty room. Instead of seeing my beautiful purple walls with different posters covering them, I saw plain white walls, with a picture of a flower scattered about here and there. I cautiously stepped out of bed and noticed the floor was different too. Instead of the purple and black tie-dye carpeting, it was plain white carpeting, that could defiantly use a cleaning or two.

I was starting to freak out a bit now when I looked down at myself and really got scared, so much so that I let out a small shreik. _I know for a fact that I fell asleep in jeans and a tee shirt! _I thought frantically. So why in the hell was I wearing lavender pajamas?! _Did someone slip something into my drink last night!? _I asked myself, though I knew that couldn't be it. I had been with friends all night, and I could remember everything that I did. I noticed the purple fuzzy slippers next to my feet and decided to slip those on, guessing they were mine. I always hated my feet.

Spotting the closet, I pulled the doors open to see what looked to be my entire wardrobe hanging up. This was just not normal. No way was this my room. It wasn't even set up the same! That's when I noticed the low roar of a crowd coming from the direction of the window. Cautiously, I peaked through the curtains and had a hard time keeping my jaw from dropping at the site before me.

There had to be at least 200 people down there, behind police barricades. Most of them were holding various signs reading things like 'We Love You' and similar sayings. _Where am I, and why are these people here? And who do they love?! _This definitely was _not _my apartment in Jersey. _So where am I? Was I kidnapped? Drugged? Did someone slip my rufulin last night!? ..Ok maybe I've been watching The Hangover too much...but that is not the point! Where am I!?_ All of these thoughts were going through my mind and I was starting to get very scared. I noticed I had started pacing, a bad nervous habit of mine.

Squinting, I tried to get a better look at the signs hopeing they could tell me where exactly I was, or at least who it was that they loved. My left eyebrow slowly raised of it's own accord when I made out 2 signs next to each other. One read: _We love you Paul! _The other: _Marry me John! 'Odd...' _I thought to myself. There were various signs of that nature, some confessing their love for someone named George as well, but it was a big sign with the words '_I want to have your babies Ringo!'_ In big bubble letters that caught my eye. _'Whoa Whoa Whoa..hang on..John, Paul, George, and Ringo?'_ I thought to myself. _'The hell is going on!?'_

I turned away from the window, trying to wrap my mind around the crowd outside. Why were they there, more importantly why was I there, and what was with all the signs? Absently, I glanced over at the calender sitting on the end-table next to the bed. What I saw made me do one of those oh-so-comical double-takes. The date on the calender read 'June 24, 1964.' _What the frigg!?'_

"Ok, whoever is playing this joke, it's not funny." I informed the room at large and, although I was hoping for it, none of my friends popped out from under the bed or burst into the room yelling that they "got me!" and laughing at how freaked out I was slowly becoming. '_Ok...plan B...panic!' _After a few minutes of pacing, biting my fingernails, and glancing out the window every few seconds, I decided that wasn't going to get me anywhere. '_Moving on...maybe someone can tell me what's going on...' _With that idea in mind, I headed for the door, stopping at the table right next to it and picking up what appeared to be a room key. _'I might need this..'_ I decided, sticking it in my pocket and heading out the door.

I found myself in what appeared to be a hotel hallway, wondering how the hell I got to a hotel. I walked down the hallway, looking for a sign of anyone I might know. Any signs that this was just some prank or something.

Standing not far away from me was a big, bulky,bald man. He looked almost as if he were standing guard outside of a door. No..that's _exactly_ what he was doing! ..Well that was weird..There didn't seem to be anyone else around though, so I figured I'd try my luck with him.

"Excuse me?" I asked him cautiously as I walked up to him. He turned his gaze to me and I had to admit that it was frightening. He was a big guy, almost big enough to be a body guard. "Could you tell me where--" I had started to ask, but he cut me off! This rude man cut me off! And here I was being all polite!

"Get out of here!" He told me sharply. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest. Who did he think he was, telling me to get out of here?!

"You heard me, leave! Before I have to remove you by force." He said again, looking menacingly at me.

_Wow..he is pretty scary looking.._ I found myself thinking with a small gulp. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind though. "Listen, can you just tell me where the hell--"

I was cut off again. Though this time, it wasn't by him talking over me. No, this time it was because he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder like I was some sort of child or something!. "Hey!!" I yelled indignatedly. "Put me down!" I demanded as he took a walkie-talkie from his pocket and spoke into it.

"We've got another one." He said into the walkie-talkie in an exasperated tone. _Another what?_ I thought to myself. Before I even got a chance to ask him that, the door he had been guarding earlier opened up and a man dressed very neatly and well-groomed, wearing a suit peeked his head out.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" The man said in a scolding tone. He looked so familiar..where had I seen him before?

"Yeah, you should--wait, me?!" He was talking to me!? "Why should I be ashamed!? I didn't do anything!" I said indignantly. "I just tried to ask baldy here a question, and he throws me over his shoulder and calls you out here!"

"Didn't do anything?" The man scoffed. "Trying to sneak in to see the lads, are ya?" He accused.

"The--who?" I asked blankly, looking extremely confused. The lads? Who was this guy talking about? "Can you put me down?" I added to baldy.

The well-dressed man nodded to him, and I was thankfully set back on my feet, though badly kept a firm grip on my arm as though I was going to make a run for it.

"The lads." The man repeated himself. "Ya know, the--" It was my turn to be very rude.

"You're--you--you look just like Brian Epstein!" That's where I had seen him! I knew he looked familiar! All those pictures, and the videos, he was naturally in every Beatles biography. This man could pass for his twin!

"He doesn't look just like 'im, he is 'im!" Another voice exclaimed. There, peeking his head out of the door was...no..it couldn't be..but that face..and the voice..

"You--you're--" I stammered.

"John Lennon. Who's the girl?" John asked Brian, obviously used to the stammering of random girls showing up outside of his hotel room. At least, that's the way it seemed.

"Erm..what's your name Miss?" I heard Brian ask. It took me a moment before I realized he was talking to me. It was another moment before I found my voice again.

"Samantha Barker." I replied absent-mindedly. John Lennon was..well..he was..well..dead. As sad as it made me to think it, it was the truth. He was. "What the hell is going on here?" I ask flat-out. No pretenses. I wanted to know what was going on.

I heard someone whistle and looked over at John...well the John impersonator. "Listen to the mouth on 'er." John said with a smirk and a small wink in my direction. I ignoredhim though, waiting for my answer.

"What do you mean what's going on?" Brian asked.

"I mean exactly what I asked." I told him. Now it may seem that I was being a bit rude, but two men that were dead were standing in-front of me, I woke-up in some strange place and the calendar was trying to tell me that it was 1964! I think I had an excuse to be rude. "what is going on?"

"Well we, that is the lads and I, were about to eat breakfast when Brian got a call on 'is walkie saying that there was another girl outside the door." John explained as though I were slow.

I blinked. There he went, using that word again. Just like the Brian Epstein impersonator kept doing. "And who are these "lads"?" I asked slowly.

"Don' tell me you're never heard of the Beatles." John said with a disbelieving grin.

"The--no." I said, shaking my head. "No. No. No. No. No."

"You haven't?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What..no, of course I have." I said as though it were kind of obvious. Which is was. Who _hasn't_ heard of the Beatles?! But..no..it was 2008 and the Beatles were _not_ together..2 of them weren't even..well I didn't want to think of that at the moment. "It's just.." I trailed off. What was going on?! Couldn't anyone answer that damn question. "Where are we right now?" I finally decided to ask. Surely they could answer that, right?

I looked at John expectantly, who looked to Brian. Apparently, he didn't know either. "We're in New York. How many times do I need to tell you lot that?" He asked.

"New York?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "How in the hell did I get to New York?" I asked myself out loud. New York?! No no no no. I was supposed to be in New _Jersey_.

"Well you could have taken a plane, or a bus, or you could have driven." John suggested with an innocent smile. I decided to just glare at him. This was not funny!

"So it's..it's really 1964?" I asked slowly.

Well I must have looked really stupid, but I didn't exactly care at the moment. I had no clue what was going on and I was really starting to get freaked out. "Yeah..when else would it be?" Brian answered.

With a gulp I shrugged. So..how did I get there then? I was 45 years in the past, in New York, in a hotel, talking to a Beatle. Shouldn't I be happier?


End file.
